A Rematch
by XxIceFoxxX
Summary: A sequel to Gray vs Brown. After their heated match, Hermione wants to give Draco a taste of his own medicine.


Hermione returned to the Gryffindor Common Room with a scowl on her face. Harry and Ron, who were playing wizard's chess by the fire, looked at each other with a confused expression on both their faces.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Harry asked worriedly, but his friend only gave him an annoyed look before proceeding to the girls' dormitory.

She couldn't believe how unfair Draco was. After what happened in the Tower, Hermione ran after him no matter how fast he was. She really gave it her all just to catch up to him but when she did, he was already in front of the Slytherin Common Room, smirking at her before going inside.

So obviously, she was frustrated. He just told her he loved her, kissed her then suddenly ran away! He was positively mental, no doubt about it.

Hermione threw herself on her bed and grabbed a pillow. Draco was definitely a Slytherin but she was a Gryffindor. She won't let him get away that easily just because he already knows about her feelings for him.

The next day, Hermione woke up late due to thinking on how to make Draco pay, with no success (which made her more irritated). She couldn't believe that she wasn't been able to think of anything... maybe because whenever she thought of Draco, she was reminded of how soft his lips felt as he kissed her. The thought made her heart pound inside her chest.

Hermione shook her head to push the image away. She really had to get down to breakfast.

As she sat down beside Harry at the Gryffindor table, she glanced at the Slytherins ready to glare at Draco. Unfortunately, what she saw stopped her from doing it as Pansy Parkinson clinged on Draco's arm. And the bloody blonde didn't even seem to dislike it, in fact he was laughing.

Hemione felt her chest tighten at the scene in front of her. Her breathing seemed uneven while she stared at the meals.

"Uhh... 'Mione?" Ron waved his hand in front of Hermione, earning a glare from his friend. He raised both his arms as if to surrender.

"Hermione, you've been acting weird since last night." Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. "Care to tell us why?"

Hermione realized that she has been unfair to both her friends so she gave them a reassuring smile. Just because she's frustrated with Draco doesn't mean that it should affect the way she treats her friends. "I'm fine. Just having some trouble with..." She looked at the Slytherin table once again, seeing Draco preoccupied with his friends. "something."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks. The two of them seem to know that there's more to Hermione's problem but just remained silent.

On their way to Potions, the Trio's path was suddenly blocked by someone who purposely stood in front of them.

"Well, well, well." Draco said with a sneer, arms crossed and Crabbe and Goyle by his side. "If it isn't Potty and the Weasel."

Harry frowned. "If it isn't the scaredy-ferret and his loyal minions."

"Nice one, Harry." Ron agreed as he laughed at his friend's insult.

Both Crabbe and Goyle looked at Draco expectantly as the Malfoy heir scoffed. "At least I don't have to be friends with a Weasley." He spat. "Honestly, I can't even understand how you can-"

"That's enough, Malfoy." Hermione cut him off, hotly.

She noticed that Draco did not include her in his usual torment but that wasn't enough for her to ignore the fact that he insulted her friends.

Draco looked at her, a smug look on his face. "Why, Granger? Don't tell me you fancy either of these two dimwits." He smirked and she knew that he was trying to provoke her.

She just rolled her eyes then turned to Ron and Harry who looked very annoyed with the blonde. "We should be on our way if we don't want to be late."

Her friends nodded, scowling as they tried to walk past the Slytherins. Hermione passed by Draco's side but before she completely did, she felt a piece of parchment on her hand.

"Never thought of you as a chicken, Granger."

"And I always thought you were a ferret, Malfoy."

She clutched the parchment in her hand then quickly walked away with Harry and Ron. The two kept going on and on about how they hated Draco while Hermione kept silent, secretly reading the piece of parchment that was given to her.

Seeing the two words written in elegant handwriting, she immediately knew what it meant.

'Astronomy Tower.'

XXX

Hermione couldn't wait to get to the Astronomy Tower that she could hardly focus on her homework. She wondered why Draco wanted to see her when he was the one who ran away.

She sighed as she slowly walked up the stairs leading to the Tower. He was so confusing at times. When she got to the end of the staircase, she saw the Slytherin quietly looking at the sunset. How can someone be as beautiful as he is mean? Like a demon with angelic features.

"Nice of you to join me, Hermione."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as he spoke. He wasn't even looking at her. How can he know she was there when she was sure she didn't make any sound?

As he turned to her, she quickly put on a frown. "Why did you insult my friends, Malfoy?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "That was completely inappropriate to say negative things about them with no valid reason."

He smirked as he walked towards her. She felt a deja vu when he stopped, only leaving a few inches between them. "Are you sure you really want to know, 'Mione?" He said her nickname as if mocking it.

She was unsure of what to answer, affected by the tone of his voice. But the memory of Parkinson clinging onto his arm and the bloody smirk on his face made her roll her eyes at him. "Yes, Malfoy. I'd very much appreciate it if you would tell me why you keep on tormenting my friends."

Draco leaned closer before whispering in her ear, "Let's have a bet, shall we?"

"What are you going on abou-"

"I'll only tell you the reason once you beat me in the staring contest." He told her as his confidence was obviously evident. Another staring contest? Wasn't he just the most innovative person in the whole wizarding world?

Hermione glared at him for his arrogance. "And if you win?" She wasn't sure if asking him was appropriate, especially when his amused smirk from earlier turned into a smug one.

He tucked a stray hair behind her ears and that's when her heart realized what was happening as it began to pound inside her chest. He seemed to enjoy her reaction whenever he does that. "I'm glad you asked, Hermione, because I would actually want two things from you."

Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at him, incredulously. "That seems quite unfair."

"Is it?" Draco asked with an innocent look in his eyes. "Well, to be even, you would get to ask two things from me as well."

She thought for a second. The thought of asking two things from the great Draco Malfoy does have its amusement. "What are you going to ask from me?"

"It's a secret." He gave her a wink before leaning closer. "Shall we?"

The witch rolled her eyes. "As long as you're ready to lose, Malfoy."

He smirked. "Sure, my witch. Whatever makes you happy."

She gave him a disgusted look. "Let's just get this over with. 3...2...1."

And so they began. While they stared at each other, cool gray eyes vs warm brown ones, it didnt look like rivalry or a competition. Affection could be seen between them.

"So, Hermione, what are your plans this weekend?" He suddenly asked after a while as he studied her face. She suddenly felt uneasy seeing Draco stare at her as if he was memorizing every part of her.

Hermione did her best to avoid the burn she was feeling in her eyes and with Draco making it harder for her, it almost felt impossible. "Why do you care, Malfoy? Don't you have plans with your girlfriend?"

His steely eyes narrowed a bit and his lips curled into a smirk. "As a matter of fact, I do. But I haven't asked her yet."

W-What? Her eyes widened; confusion, shock, anger, hurt and jealousy could be seen in them. She was right about Draco and Parkinson all along. How can she let herself believe the Slytherin Prince?

Now, she knew exactly what she was going to ask from him after she wins. Because of the decision, she was more than determined to beat him. Yesterday, he won because he caught her by surprise... now, she was going to do the same.

Smirking, she whispered, "I love you, Draco."

His eyes widened in shock just like before and when Hermione raised her foot then stomped on his... Draco Malfoys reaction was priceless!

"Bloody hell!" He yelled as he shut his eyes and jumped backwards. He kept hopping with his uninjured foot like he was trying to relieve the pain.

After a few more hops, he opened his eyes to glare at the witch who was obviously amused with his pained expression."Bloody, bloody, bloody hell, Granger!"

She looked at him with her most innocent look. "Why, Draco, I thought I was Hermione just a while ago."

"That was before you stepped on my foot!" He still looked like he was hurting but did his best to hide it.

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "Are you saying that whenever I step on your precious foot, you'll call me 'Granger' and when I don't, you'll call me 'Hermione'?" It was quite fun acting dim-witted, she thought to herself.

Draco seemed to be a bit more with it as he walked towards Hermione, cupping both her cheeks with his soft, large hands. "What am I going to do with you, Hermione Granger?"

Her skin tingled at his touch but she kept a straight face. "I won so you could start telling me the reason why-"

"Why I still hate your friends?" He finished for her. She nodded then he grinned. "Because, Hermione, if you haven't noticed, Potter and Weasley can be with you whenever they want."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "So, that's why you don't like them? Because you're jealous?"

He laughed, confusing her more. "That's one of the reasons. In case you've forgotten, I was born to hate Weasley and Potter."

Laughing at his last statement, she suddenly remembered what he said during the staring contest. "Why did you say you're jealous of Harry and Ron when you already have a koala for a girlfriend?"

"A koala?"

"You know, those animals in Australia that always clings to a tree." She explained.

Draco crossed his arms to think for a moment. "Clings... the only girl who clings..." he looked at her with a mischevious grin. "Pansy? Is my Hermione Granger jealous?"

Hermione pretended to scoff. "First of all? I'm not jealous. And for your information, I'm not yours, Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, but you are." Draco smirked. "I won yesterday's game and if I recall correctly, you asked me what I wanted and I answered 'you'. In that exact moment, Hermione Granger became Draco Malfoy's."

"But you already have a girlfriend." She countered.

"Pansy isn't my girlfriend."

"But-"

He draped his arms over her shoulders, causing their bodies to touch. Hermione gasped then reddened at the realization.

Draco brought his face closer to her ear. "The only girlfriend I have is a Gryffindor, a know-it-all, Harry Potter's bestfriend and the brightest witch of our age. Every witch and wizard in the whole wizarding world knows who she is."

Hermione could feel her heart beat faster and faster. Draco just called her his girlfriend. Hmmm... It does quite have a nice ring to it, she thought.

She gave the wizard in front of her a bright, genuine smile. "And I have Draco Malfoy as my boyfriend!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Draco seemed startled by her immediate and cheery comment that his face flushed after a second.

Hermione took the chance to pull Draco's tie and kiss him full on his soft lips. He froze then when she felt him kiss her back, she quickly pulled away before running down the stairs, her laughter echoing in his ears.

Draco's eyes snapped wide open before running after his girlfriend. He slightly grinned at the title but it instantly vanished as he ran after her.

"Hermione? Hermione! Wait! Granger! Hermione Jean Granger, if you don't come back this instant there will be great trouble!"

THE END~

Thanks for reading! It would be great if you'd share your thoughts! Please tell me if this is any good or if there's something I could do to make it better!


End file.
